Calling on Athrun
by eternalasucaga
Summary: Drabbles! Cute moments of AsuCaga together.
1. Cheesy Pick Up Lines

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny

**Cheesy Pick Up Lines**

"Hey Athrun!"

"What is it Cagalli?" Athrun looked up from the paper he was reading.

"I have this amazing pick up line!"

"This is interesting." Athrun put down the newspaper he was reading.

"You're like sun to me, because you give me light!"

"Aww that's so sweet Cagalli! I have a pick up line too!"

"Really?" Cagalli's eyes lit up. "What is it?"

"Well," he paused and cleared his throat. "To me you're like the rain."

"Why?"

"Because you make me wet." He gave her a smirk.

"You horny bastard!" Cagalli threw a pillow at him and stomped out the room blushing beet red.


	2. Cheesy Pick Up Lines Yet Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny

**Cheesy Pick Up Lines Yet Again**

"Athrun! I have a new pick up line again!" Cagalli stood in front of the sleepy Athrun.

"Really now? Who'd you learn it from?" He cocked his eyebrow.

"I was browsing through my old notebooks while I was cleaning up my room! You wanna hear it or what?"

"Of course I want to hear it princess!"

"I love integrals! You know why?" She beamed at him.

"Didn't you say you hate math? Let alone calculus." He loved teasing her, but seeing her glare he gulped nervously. "Sorry, so why do you love integrals?"

"Because I got to replace my x with u." She laughed. "Get it? My ex with you!"

"But you don't have an ex Cagalli!" He chuckled.

"Just pretend that it was funny and sweet!"

"Cagalli you are so adorable!" Athrun kissed her forehand and pulled her down to bed with him.


	3. Toy Crane

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny

**Toy Crane**

With one swift move the crane got hold of the stuffed pig.

"Yes! I'm going to get you this time!" Cagalli's eyes were gleaming with determination.

The crane was now lifting the stuffed pig up, just as the crane was moved towards the jackpot hole, the stuffed pig slipped from the crane's hands.

"Damnit!" She cursed. "That's was my last coin. Do you still have some on you Athrun?"

"I still have one. You can let me try, and if I get something cute then promise me we'd leave."

"Okay. Just get something cute!"

"Got it!" Athrun exclaimed.

"Eh-"Cagalli was shocked as Athrun's hands weren't on the toy crane machine but on her cheeks, making her blush. "I got something cute; now as promised let's go home!" His left arm draped over her shoulder. "And I didn't have to use any coins!"

"You cheater." Cagalli sighed in defeat as she put her right arm Athrun's waist. "You could've just told me that you were out of coins too."


	4. Teddy Bears

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny.

**Teddy Bears**

_It feels so good._

_It feels so warm._

"Cagalli…" She heard Athrun call her.

"What is it?" She answered him in a dazed manner.

"I'm feeling jealous." He answered in a matter-of-a-fact tone.

"He's just so adorable!" Cagalli laughed and buried her head in the teddy bear's fur.

In an instant, Athrun grabbed the teddy bear from Cagalli's grasp, threw it aside and jumped on the bed she was in.

"Wha-" Cagalli blushed furiously as Athrun encased her body with his arms, making her feel warm and all.

"Now I wonder if you'd still prefer the teddy bear over me." Athrun smirked.


	5. Text Messages

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny

**Text Messages**

Cagalli was getting impatient. She was sitting in their favorite restaurant for almost fifteen minutes and yet there was still no sight of her blue-haired boyfriend.

Being late wasn't his habit.

_So where is he?_

Pulling the phone out of her pocket, she sighed. There were no messages from him.

She flipped her phone open and started to text him. _Where are you?_

Message Sent.

A quick beep greatly had her hopes up. It was from Athrun.

_In your heart. :) _

_5 minutes okay?_

Later that same evening:

Cagalli carefully placed the bouquet of roses in a vase. Athrun Zala could be so sweet. She pulled out her phone and reread his last message before he arrived.

Cagalli's cheeks reddened. Maybe it wasn't so bad for him to be late once in a while.


	6. Death Threat

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny

**Death Threat**

"Cagalli love, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"What would you do if I was in love with another woman?"

"Nothing much, I would just stab you in the throat. I'd forcefully grab your eyes out then feed them to my dogs. I'd put your heart in a blender and mix it with your other internal organs. After that I'd peel off your skin then make you roll in salt. I'd also cut off your sword of glory then hang it at our door, burn you and flush your ash down the toilet. Why'd you ask?" She replied in a nonchalant tone.

"No-nothing. I was just curious. I love you." He gulped.


	7. Midnight Pleasure

**Midnight Pleasure**

"Cagalli. It's 1am in the morning. What are you still doing?" Athrun's impatient voice came.

"Don't mind me. Go back to sleep." Cagalli's tone was nonchalant.

What the hell? Athun panicked. _Could she be?_

"Cagalli honey, are you watching porn?"

"Athrun!" Cagalli's face blushed beet red. She closed the laptop shut and crawled to bed beside him and covered herself with a blanket.

"Am I not good enough?" Athrun desperately asked. He had on the eyes of a puppy.

"You stupid idiot. I wasn't watching porn. I was harvesting my crops."

"Oh Farmville." He relaxed and went back to sleep.

End! This Farmville on facebook craze has infected my family, except me of course! They're always harvesting their crops whatever time it is. They also bug me to send them gifts and whatever. Hahaha.

Anyhowss, review! :)


	8. Selfish

Hello everybody! Happy New Year to you all!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny

**Selfish**

-o0o-

Athrun and Cagalli were watching a random movie.

_One day, a couple were going on a mountain hike. The boyfriend accidentally slipped._

_Boyfriend: Shit I'm gonna fall! Help me!_

_Girlfriend: *holds his boyfriend's hand and says* If you love someone, you have to let them go._

_Boyfriend: Noooooo!_

_*dead*_

Athrun gulped nervously and looked at his girlfriend, who still had a calm face on. Would she also do that if they went mountain hiking?

"Even though I love you..." Cagalli started to say. "I'm not going to let you go again. I'm selfish like that."

"Can I kiss you princess?"

-o0o-


	9. Skinny Girls

**Skinny Girls**

-o0o-

"What are you doing?" Athrun was eyeing his girlfriend with bewilderment. She sat across him, typing on her phone.

"Counting the calories of our food. I'm keeping track of what I eat 'cause I'm gaining weight..." She told him.

"But you're fit to me." He reassured her.

"I'm not."

"Cagalli…" He called out to her again while grabbing her phone in the process.

"What?!" She irritably snapped at him.

"Skinny girls look good in clothes…"

"That's right!" Her eyes were beaming. Finally, he understood.

"But… fit girls look good naked."

A strong tint of red crept to her face.

"Pervert!"


	10. On a Rainy Day

**On a Rainy Day**

-o0o-

"Hey Athrun…"

"What is it?" He stopped typing the email and looked up from his computer to Cagalli, who was sitting beside him on the couch.

"It's raining..." She stated.

"Yeah…" He could hear raindrops splattering on the window.

"It's cold…"

"It is a bit chilly." He responded, noticing the drop in temperature.

She didn't respond and continued to stare at him intently. As he typed away, he could see in his peripheral view what Cagalli was wearing.

_Sleeveless top and shorts._

"You want to cuddle, don't you?" He smiled mischievously at the blonde whose face was now beet red.

-o0o-


	11. Explosion

**Explosion**

-o0o-

A loud explosion could be heard.

He was running frantically to where the noise came from, inwardly wishing that it were unreal.

The beats of his heart were audible for him to hear. His breath quickened at every passing second. Panic overcame him.

"CAGALLI!"

_Please, don't let anything happen to her._

He stopped in his tracks, his eyes widened at the sight.

There she was, smiling at him nervously as she pointed to the oven that emitted the black smokes.

"You're not allowed to enter the kitchen anymore." His voice was stern, but he was very much relieved deep down.

-o0o-

A/N: Hihi. Read my other fics as well! **Crossroads, It Just Happened, Phase 14: Flight to Tomorrow**

See you there :)


End file.
